This invention relates to aircraft flap actuation and, more particularly, to the failure of the primary drive train of an aircraft flap actuator having both primary and secondary drive trains.
In order to be assured of satisfactory flap actuation, many aircraft include both primary and secondary drive trains. The drive trains are driven by a common power source such that a "loop" is created. Normally power to move the flaps of the aircraft between extended and retracted positions is provided via the primary drive train and the secondary drive train, even though being driven, is in an idle state i.e., it applies no operative power to the flap actuators. Upon failure of the primary drive train, the secondary drive train becomes operative and compensates for the failure of the primary drive train. That is, the secondary drive train immediately applies power to the flap actuators to compensate for primary drive train failure. In this manner, flap actuation is not lost when the primary drive train fails.
One of the problems with prior art flap actuators of the foregoing nature, is their failure to provide an indication of primary drive train failure. Thus, loss of the primary drive train is not immediately known to the pilot, and/or aircraft maintenance personnel. This invention is directed to providing a failure detector and indicator apparatus which overcomes this problem.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a failure detector and indicator for an aircraft flap actuator system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a failure detector and indicator for detecting and indicating the failure of the primary drive train of an aircraft flap actuator system which includes primary and secondary drive trains.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a failure detector and indicator for an aircraft flap actuator system having primary and secondary drive trains that provides an immediate indication of the failure of the primary drive train.